Juego de amor
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Historia paralela al fanfic amores extraños. Armin empieza a fijarse en cierto Victoriano, y las cosas empiezan a complicarse cuando todo conspira en su contra, haciendo que no deje de notar a Lysandro.
1. El arranque del amor

**Bueno la verdad no se cuanto tardare en subir el siguiente episodio, este es la introducción es solo para empezar y ver que tal lo toman, esta es una secuela sin duda de amores extraños ya que transcurre al mismo tiempo, asi que si no entiene algo es por que no leyeron el otro fanfic XD, pero no las culpo esta bien largo, y además no se pierden de mucho *0*. **

**Nos vemos.**

**Espero**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene yaoi, BL, boys love, relaciones HombreXhombre. Y los personajes le pertenecen a chinomiko *0***

* * *

**JUEGO DE AMOR**

La inminente llegada de Dake, había logrado que se pusiera una gran tención en sweet amoris, sabía exactamente lo que planeaban hacer Nathaniel y Viktor; actuales amigos de Castiel. Y Lysandro la aun pareja de Castiel, cosa que suponía cambiaria con la llegada de aquel surfista australiano.

Si bien era un chico que se sumergía en los videojuegos aprendió gracias a Alexy a tener sus oídos desconectados de la consola y a prestar atención a los sonidos del exterior, algo extraño aprenderlo de alguien que al ponerse los cascos se despega del mundo.

Pero esa extraña habilidad le había funcionado de mucho ya que había logrado escuchar el chisme que corría por el instituto desde la llegada de Dake, y como reaccionaban todos. Había escuchado como Nathaniel y Viktor unirían a Dake nuevamente a Castiel, había escuchado también palabras de amor de parte de Viktor hacia el rubio. Era obvio que tenían una relación, Alexy le había informado ya de aquello, y además se les notaba a leguas.

Suponía que si lo escondían era porque no se sabría como reaccionaria el padre de Nathaniel ante aquello. Por su parte Armin se la pasaba escuchando el cotilleo. Pero decírselo a Peggy era inútil ella lo sabía, pero no tenía toda la nota de la historia, así que era imposible hacer un articulo detallado.

-Armin, ya me quiero ir- dijo el peli azul que se retorcía sobre la banca adorablemente, cosa que no provocaba nada a su hermano, el estaba acostumbrado a esas caras.

-Pues yo no quiero salir aun hay mucho sol- dijo mientras seguía jugando devil my cry.

-que dices, es un día hermoso, además has pasado ese juego un millón de veces.-

-exageras solo han sido 24 veces- corrigió.

-bueno entonces me iré sin ti- se paró de la banca ofendido.

-por qué no buscas a ken, y le molestas como siempre.- sintió como una mano le arrebataba su juego y lo apagaba.

-¿qué hiciste?- grito Armin exaltado

-no me digas que ¿cometiste ese error de gamer novato?, ¿no guardaste el juego?, pero bueno, tu ya lo has pasado 24 veces será fácil para ti- le entrego el juego y se marcho, tomando su mochila.

Armin encendió la consola, no le quedaba de otra que pasarlo nuevamente, no debió molestar a Alexy nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz. Siguió jugando por un tiempo hasta que el atardecer entraba por las ventanas, y volvió a llegar al mismo punto de la historia.

-aquí estaban, ¿Por qué no busque aquí primero?- Armin volteo a ver a quien pronuncio aquello.

-¿Lysandro?- dijo sorprendido, miro hacia atrás y se le fue el asombro, se le habían olvidado sus cosas de la escuela, que novedad.

-¿qué ocurre?- dijo al haber escuchado que el pelinegro había pronunciado su nombre.

-has olvidado tus cosas otra vez- sonrió burlón, después de salvar el juego y guardarlo en su mochila.

-pues eso parece-

-pues ya tengo escusa para llegar tarde a casa- dijo feliz

-¿ah?- expreso Lysandro confundido.

-pues le diré a mis padres que me he quedado a ayudar a un compañero, a buscar sus cosas, Alexy adivinara que se trata de ti y mis padres sabrán que no mentí y no me castigaran- tomo su mochila y se puso en marcha para irse- gracias Lysandro-

-de nada…creo- le alcanzo en la entrada de la puerta.

-y no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿como vas con el amigable Castiel?- dijo bromeando.

-nada bien no quiere venir a la escuela por la depresión, supongo que Dake en clase es algo que merece tiempo para ser superado, y yo le esperare todo el tiempo que el requiera.- le dedico una mirada seria.

-jajaja, esas son las cosas cursis que le encantarían oír a mi hermano, o es más, suena como uno de esos doramas que ve Alexy- siguio con su risilla burlona

-no le encuentro la gracia, el caso de Castiel es serio el merece ese tipo de paciencia y amor- le mostro una cara molesta por aquel desinterés.

-¡vamos!, es para que te animes, al menos podrías reírte, la verdad es que no soporto ver a la gente triste, Alexy, siempre se la pasaba deprimido por el desprecio de la sociedad ante sus gustos, y como yo era el mejor para decirle palabras de aliento me convertí en su payaso personal, para hacerlo sonreír- le dijo con una seriedad extraña en Armin.

-¿ahora puedo reírme de ti?- dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa – porque eso suena a una novela escrita por Becca- Armin soltó una risa

-¡sabes jugar a esto!, ¡que buen sentido del humor tienes tú!-continuo riéndose.

-pues eso te convertiría en una de las primeras personas que encuentran divertido mi sentido del humor- Lysandro le dedico una sonrisa amplia.

Armin freno y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas, esa sonrisa, era tan, tan perfecta.

-¿qué ocurre?- interrogo Lysandro.

-a, aquí doy vuelta- dijo mientras se encaminaba a ese rumbo.

-hasta pronto- le dedico Lysandro.

-hasta pronto- le dijo con energía en la voz.

Llego a su casa apresuradamente dio su escusa, y se encerró en su cuarto, ¿Qué había sido eso? Ahora se sentía como Alexy y el no era para nada gay, suponía que todos alguna vez pasan por eso, atracción por el mismo sexo.

* * *

**fin**

**¿review?**


	2. Es amor

**bueno aqui les traigo el otro episodio espero que les guste, no se me parecio muy tierno :D y como parece que esta pareja gusta seguira para largo el fic...bye *0* disfruten.**

**chinomiko es la creadora de estos personajes :D, si fueran mios esto pasaria en el insti XD.**

* * *

**JUEGO DE AMOR.**

No podía decir nada de lo que sintió ayer con Lysandro, Alexy estaría fastidiando como solo el sabe, y sus padres apenas habían soportado que Alexy se declarara gay, además quisieran o no esperaban eso de él, pero no de Armin, de Armin esperaban que se quedara soltero por siempre ¿acaso no era mejor que se consiguiera una pareja gay? Además podía culpar a Alexy, tener un hermano gay afecta. Quizá no era la mejor escusa pero era una valida.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Que Lysandro tuviera una hermosa sonrisa, y que Armin reconociera eso, no lo hacía específicamente gay. Estaba pensando demasiado lejos, además ese victoriano estaba enamorado de Castiel, mucho muy enamorado.

-buenos días- saludo su hermano gemelo.

-hola- contesto Armin con una gran sonrisa.

-¿le pregunte a Lysandro sobre lo de ayer?-

-¿le preguntaste?...me ofendes- dijo interrumpiendo al otro.

-te conozco, y reconozco que pensé que te habías quedado hasta tarde pasando de nuevo ese juego- dijo algo molesto, y después cambio su gesto a uno más gentil.

-¿qué?- interrogo preocupado.

- en verdad te pasaste la tarde con Lysandro, buscando sus cosas, que amable eres- dijo Alexy feliz, por el acto de su hermano.

-ah, eso, pues sí, soy genial -dijo mientras encendía su consola.

-oye, Lysandro es muy guapo- pronuncio con un tono pícaro, y fue un comentario más para sí mismo.

-¿ah?- se ruborizo su hermano gemelo.

-¿qué pasa?- se sorprendió por su reacción.

-na…nada- tartamudeo nervioso.

-¿estás bien?- iba a interrogarlo por esa respuesta, pero por el marco de la puerta cruzo Kentin.

-buenos días- dijo tomando su asiento habitual.

-hola- corrió enérgico Alexy –me gusta como arreglaste tu cabello hoy.-

-esta como siempre- contesto molesto pensando que era una broma más de Alexy.

-¿qué dices?, siempre lo traes muy opaco, descuidado, y maltratado, y hoy se ve radiante y sedoso- comenzó a acariciarlo.

-deja mi cabello- grito en forma desesperada.

-ya vengo- dijo Armin, quien fue ignorado totalmente. Mientras caminaba fuera del salón fijo su vista en su hermano y sonrió.

-cuidado- Lysandro sujeto a Armin frenándolo, antes de que ambos toparan, pero este acto asusto a Armin, y acelerado intento correr hacia adelante, tropezando y haciendo tropezar a Lysandro.

-¡Waaa!- grito mientras caía.

-¡au!- se quejo Lysandro, mientras sobaba su cabeza, y se encontró con un aturdido Armin, derrumbado sobre su pecho.

-Armin ¿estás bien?- se acerco Alexy intentando no morir de risa.

-que malo, tu hermano casi se rompe el cráneo y tu riendo te de el- reclamo Kentin, mientras le tendía una mano a Armin.

-estoy bien, creo- dijo apoyando sus manos en el estomago de Lysandro, el cual estaba muy duro y bien formado, entonces al sentarse sintió algo entre sus piernas.

-cuidado- dijo Lysandro sonrojándose.

-¡ahh!- volvió a gritar Armin, al sentir aquello; lo privado de Lysandro. Se acelero y se levanto pero no apoyando bien las piernas volvió a tropezar y ahora cayó de centón sobre el piso.

-¿Que ocurrió?- cuestiono Alexy ignorando lo que había pasado entre Armin y Lysandro.

-me has dejado con la mano extendida, Armin- Kentin sujeto la mano de Lysandro y le ayudo a él.

-¡au!- Armin se sobo la cabeza mientras se levantaba con ayuda de las bancas.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Lysandro.

-sí, si- dijo nervioso y volteando su mirada, al recordar el roce anterior.

-tranquilo no le diré a nadie- le susurro Lysandro mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a tomar asiento por fin, logrando sonrojar una vez más a Armin.

-...-

Y el drama parecía seguir en el instituto, y el lidiando con las platicas de su hermano gemelo, sobre Kentin, al parecer en verdad ken aun no superaba a Lynn, no le culpaba nadie lo hacía, el instituto sin ella era algo vacio y patético, pero normal que desapareciera, después de el mal trago que les hiso pasar Dabrah a todos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Lynn no se había comunicado desde su partida, según Armin había pasado un tiempo considerable, sería un gran gesto de parte de ella volver y saludar de vez en cuando, no todos fueron unos idiotas con ella, entre esos, el, rosa, Alexy intento ayudarla pero ella se escabullo antes de que él le dijera que realmente la apoyaba, alguien que también la apoyó fue Lysandro.

Lysandro…

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Se sentía como en esos mangas shojo patéticos que leía su hermano de joven, esos donde la chica se tropieza sobre un chico del que "desconocía su existencia" y empieza a sentir cosas por él, pero él está enamorado de otra chica, que a su vez está enamorado de otro tipo…

-agh- se quejo Armin sobre la banca y apago su consola, no se estaba concentrando como debía, jamás le había pasado esto, que algo mas pudiera invadir su mente a tal grado que ignorara los video jugos.

Además Castiel era novio de Lysandro, justo ahora, aunque ni siquiera se dignase a venir al insti.

-disculpa, Armin- menciono Lysandro en un intento de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué ocurre?- su tono de voz era deprimente.

-se que no es adecuado sacar a alguien de sus pensamientos, pero ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi libreta?- Lysandro mostro un rostro apenado –tengo que salir con Castiel, y no tengo tiempo ya de buscarla no quiero quedarme de mas, no me gusta ser impuntual comprendería si no quisieras-

-no- le interrumpió- será un placer –sonrió un poco.

- ¿si la encuentras me la podrías regresar?- Armin intento no deprimirse, pero ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto saber que se iría con Castiel mientras él buscaba parcialmente su libreta?

-claro no hay problema- desembolso una sonrisa- pero más te vale que la hayas dejado dentro del instituto, no quiero tener que pasar demasiado tiempo afuera- dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, ignorándole.

-ah, pero –sonrió levemente- gracias-susurro y salió del instituto.

-genial –bufo Armin- te estás enamorando de una persona con Alzheimer, esto me pasa, por…-pensó un momento, mientras rascaba su nuca buscando en el aula b la libreta de Lysandro- ¿Por qué rayos me está pasando esto?- se dejo caer sobre una silla -¿y que si no la encuentro? –saco su consola y comenzó a jugar.

-Quizá no es tan importante, debe tener millones de poemas y canciones ahí que son dedicados a Castiel, y…- apago la consola y miro al techo- y le prometí que la encontraría. Además es patético que me este enamorando de un hombre, es mas –se levanto de su asiento- es estúpido que me este enamorando, de algo que no sea un videojuego- asomo su vista por la ventana y en el jardín de atrás pudo ver un cuaderno algo desgastado.

-¡te encontré!- dijo Armin y salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera y efectivamente encontró la dichosa libreta. Una pequeña hoja cayó al suelo y este se apresuro a recogerla.

-¿qué es esto?- comenzó a leer en voz baja.

El poema describía que el escritor se encontraba en una agonía de amor de la que deseaba escapar, sabía que su amor había acabado, es más que jamás había existido y que él solo se había engañado, lo que más atrapo la atención de Armin fueron aquellas últimas palabras, que se podrían interpretar como un "me quiero volver a enamorar, ahora si de verdad"

-¿amar otra vez?- escondió la hoja entre las paginas -la relación que tiene con Castiel, solo lo está lastimando –miro el cuaderno.

-¿Armin?- escucho la voz de su hermano

-¿que, qué ocurre?-dio un pequeño brinco sobre su banca

-te escuche- se sentó a un lado de el

-¿qué escuchaste?, ¿el poema de Lysandro?- pregunto incrédulo

-no precisamente, pero también. Sabes, cuando descubrí que era gay, me daba mucho miedo pensar cómo reaccionarían mis padres, que pensarías tu, y que dirían mis amigos, y el chico que me gustaba en aquel momento, todos le huyen a un gay- tomo las manos de Armin

-Alexy no –se zafo -no quiero escuchar una plática motivacional-

- pero tú tienes una certeza de que Lysandro es homosexual, y de que me tendrás a tu lado siempre- le sonrió suavemente- sé lo que escuche, estas enamorándote de el-

-Alexy, por, por favor, para, no quiero escuchar esto, enserio. El ama a Castiel, y no me ilusionare pensando que…- Alexy le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-debes intentarlo Armin- le miro fijamente- el está a punto de caerse y tu eres el único en este momento que le puede detener, porque Castiel, no podrá darle la mano-

-¡Alexy!- se escucho un grito en la entrada

-me voy, y piénsalo, debes hacer algo por él, porque si cae al suelo con el corazón roto, será difícil levantarlo y hacerle creer que tu no se lo romperás- comenzó a correr alejándose de su hermano.

-Lysandro- abrazo aquella libreta. Quizá debía intentarlo, que era la juventud si no el punto de coger experiencias para la vida, si Lysandro le decía que no, podría superarlo, y si no funcionaba su relación podía superarlo, pero si le dejaba lastimado, jamás podría componer aquel daño.

Estaba decidido, le ayudaría, sin esperar nada a cambio, solo por hacer su buena acción del año. Intentaría no perderse en sus sentimientos, y ayudarlo al mismo tiempo, y pensar muy en el fondo que esto sería divertido. Pero Armin no sabía lo que era el amor de verdad, y no sabía que no puedes meterte a la zona del amor y no perderte en ella.

* * *

**LOL espero les haya gustado y que lo drisfrutaran, sus review sirven para que actualice mas rapido**

**¿review?**

**chao chao**


	3. Rescate de amor

**Despues de un ratote sin actualizar miren!, ya hice el nuevo episodio espero les guste yo casi me rio y lloro al escribirlo, que tan largo les gustaria el fanfic sino para hacer que ya esten juntos o algo de drama? decidan los dejo en sus manos**

* * *

**JUEGO DE AMOR**

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente Alexy había comentado algo sobre que cuando se volvió gay le gustaba un chico, y si no terminaron juntos era porque aquel chico había rechazado a Alexy, realmente Alexy ya había pasado por esta mala experiencia, su pequeño hermano había superado el rechazo y soporto, fue fuerte.

-sobre manera eso me hace pensar que no debo ser un niño llorón si Lysandro llega a decirme que no- suspiro nervioso, mientras abrazaba la libreta de Lysandro, un escalofríos le recorrió, al identificar el olor de Lysandro, en la libreta.

Esto pasaba demasiado rápido hace unos días aun extrañaba a Lynn, la extrañaba como algo más que una amiga, y ahora estaba perdido por el victoriano. Alejo la libreta de su pecho.

-me debo ver como un idiota- dijo en broma para sí mismo, pero realmente se estaba lastimando a sí mismo con esas palabras.

-buenos días- sonrió Lysandro.

-am –tartamudeo un poco- -b-buenos días- contesto finalmente

-¿estás bien?- dijo extrañado por la forma de hablar de Armin

-si –rio torpemente- ah, encontré tu libreta –extendió el cuaderno hacia las manos de Lysandro

-ah, muchas gracias- comenzó a hojearlo- espero que no te hayas tardado mucho buscándolo, me sentiría culpable-

-¡nah!- exclamo- para nada-

- de todas maneras, ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer para pagarte?- le miro fijamente con aquellos ojos bicolor.

-nada, de eso, fue un favor, considera que estamos a mano- menciono con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-¿a si?- se confundió un poco.

-por haberme cubierto con Alexy cuando me quede a jugar hasta tarde- le recordó.

-ah!, eso, no fue ninguna molestia-

-pues estamos a mano –se metió las manos a los bolsillos y tomo asiento, Lysandro le imito, y tomo asiento, los ojos de Armin no podían dejar de ver aquel perfil perfecto, y esa piel impecablemente blanca y tersa, se imagino que se sentiría besar los labios de Lysandro.

Agito la cabeza. El solo quería ayudarlo ¿no?

-Lysandro- interrumpió la escritura del poseedor de aquel nombre.

-¿si?- volteo a verlo.

-¿tienes algo que hacer saliendo?- intento sonar casual, saco su consola y la encendió.

-pues –hiso memoria por un momento- quizá, ¿por qué?-

-nada, me gustaría repetir la caminata hacia mi casa después de salir es todo- se concentro en su videojuego.-pero entiendo si estas ocupado- Lysandro le dedico una sonrisa sin que aquel se diera cuenta

-si a eso se le llama estar ocupado- volteo hacia la puerta.

-…-

-así que ya le dijiste algo a Kentin- le dijo Armin mientras cargaba la mochila de su hermano y la suya.

-no, oye no sé cómo es que soportas caminar hacia la casa- le mira extrañado, mientras acomoda sus brazos en la nuca.

-pues no sé, es desesperante pero tengo que soportarlo, si no, no llego a mis consolas- se ríen al unisonó

-debí suponer-

-oye no cambies el tema, como vas con Rugal- Alexy alzo la ceja sin comprender

-te refieres a Kentin?- le pregunto extrañado

-claro, que si, dios es por eso que extraño a Lynn- el ambiente se puso algo incomodo.

-bueno- Alexy hiso una pausa – es que simplemente no tengo el valor de- soltó una sonrisa amplia mostrando los dientes

-ah! Bueno supongo- dio un gran suspiro- ahí se ve la casa, ¡si!- exclamo feliz

-oye espera-

-¡no!-Armin corrió hacia la casa. –Ya llegue- boto las cosas y subió a su cuarto.

-nunca me dejara preguntarle nada de Lysandro verdad- agacho la mirada derrotado -um- Alexy se puso a ver fijamente a una pareja que caminaba a lo lejos. – ¿Lysandro?- dijo al ver como caminaba con la pequeña niña vestida de lolita.

-Alexy vas a entrar- pregunto su madre

-es que- volteo de nuevo y vio como Lysandro hablaba con Nina frustrado y salía corriendo mientras la pequeña le perseguía.

-¿es que?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

-nada- entro a la casa. ¿Qué había pasado? Lysandro se veía preocupado. Subió las escaleras rápidamente para escuchar posteriormente balazos tiroteos y la voz de Armin diciendo "muérete ahora, ¡muere!"

-Armin- este hiso un sonido que parecía un gruñido o una respuesta mientras seguía absorto en la tele. Alexy procedió a hacer lo único que desconectaría a Armin de su juego…

-¿por qué desconectaste la consola?- dijo el otro enojado.

-¡porque hay cosas más importantes que eso!- exclamo su gemelo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿qué es más importante que resident evil 6?- dijo molesto mientras se levantaba de su asiento para desafiar a su hermano. Alexy comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

-Lysandro acaba de irse corriendo a no sé donde- hiso una mueca

-¿y?, ¿no tiene derecho a correr?- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-estaba preocupado, debe tratarse sobre Castiel, insensible-

-¿Que?- frunció el seño con preocupación- sobre Castiel?- hiso una pausa para pensar- ¿debería ir a ver?-

-de hecho, y creo que es donde esta- hace unos días Alexy había escuchado una plática de Viktor y Nathaniel donde planeaban reconciliar a Dake y a Castiel.

Armin salió apurado de la casa, pensando seriamente que iba a hacer cuando se encontrase con Lysandro, ¿Qué pasaba si lloraba? Y ¿si encontraba a Lysandro con Castiel…? Negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños mientras seguía corriendo por la ciudad, la heladería en la que Nathaniel y Viktor se iban a reunir no estaba tan lejos de su casa.

Cuando llego se escondió en una esquina para escuchar algunas de las cosas que les reclamaba Lysandro, en verdad jamás pensó verlo tan frustrado y/o enojado, después de la discusión observo como Lysandro logro hacer que la pequeña niña se fuera y el solo dedico una mirada triste.

Armin comenzó a frustrarse, era destronaste ver a la persona que te gustaba perdida completamente por otra persona, escuchar palabras como "lo amo" mientras estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Quería salir y abrazarlo, pero era demasiado pronto aun no le conocía, solo deseaba con impotencia haberse fijado en el antes, era verdad lo que dijo Alexy, esta caída iba a ser difícil de reparar.

Pero la decisión era difícil y estúpida, estaba a punto de arriesgar todo lo que posiblemente había logrado con Lysandro, viro, volteo hacia el asiento donde se encontraba Lysandro, comenzó a caminar hacia el sin saber que estaba haciendo realmente no sabía que iba a decirle, cerro los puños mientras sentía las miradas de Viktor, Nathaniel y Lysandro.

-¿Armin?- Lysandro intento mirar su rostro.

-yo…- desvió la mirada -¿estás bien?- que pregunta tan estúpida pensó, era obvio que si estaba a punto de llorar no estaba bien.

-más o menos- dijo mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa, ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Qué le parecía divertido? Tal vez que Armin se viera tan afligido por el dolor ajeno y que hiciera una pregunta tan torpe, con una mirada tan frustrada.

No dejaban de verlo era extraño que apreciara de la nada, y que pareciera comprender un tanto la situación. Armin apretaba los dientes nervioso mientras se sonrojaba, esto había sido un acto estúpido, se había quedado en silencio mientras se frustraba.

-Armin no tenías que venir y…- comentaba Lysandro, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡no!, yo, es que…-abrazo a Lysandro mientras temblaba un poco. Lysandro correspondió el abrazo. Mientras rio suavemente.

-gracias-

Era un momento extraño, no conocía lo suficiente a la persona que había abrazado, solo se dejo llevar por un impulso, pero escuchar su voz diciendo gracias, y sentir su cuerpo abrazándolo, hacía de su mente un completo desastre. Esta persona era tan dulce y diferente, eran los dos lados de una moneda, e intentaba no pensar que Lysandro sospechaba ya sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero por otro lado no fue un error, Lysandro estaba tan relajado a diferencia de hace un rato, antes parecía estar al borde del llanto y ahora estaba respirando tranquilamente en el cuello de Armin mientras intentaba no pensar más en lo que lo tenía mal,

Armin luchaba por no excitarse al sentir la respiración de Lysandro sobre su cuello y su cuerpo que parecía más grande de lo normal. Su rubor se escapaba de sus mejillas y se esparcía por su rostro. La pregunta era:

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

***0* les gusto, no olviden decirme si quieren drama o no, si quieren dure poco o mucho diganme diganme XD**

**¿review? plis :D**


	4. Rechazos y amor

**pañuelitos, pañuelitos :D~ yey preparen sus pañuelitos creo XD, haber que talsh este episodio espero les guste y bueno o3o hay que ver su sensibilidad.**

**les dejo con el epi bye!**

* * *

**JUEGO DE AMOR.**

Había acompañado a Lysandro a su apartamento, la verdad durante el camino no habían cruzado palabra, no es que a Lysandro le molestara, más bien analizaba todo lo que había pasado, además de que era fácil que el victoriano se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, aquí vivo, muchas gracias por acompañarme, y por lo que hiciste en la nevería, no sabes lo que significa para mí que un chico que acabo de conocer se preocupe tanto por mi- Armin intento dedicar una sonrisa de lo más natural pero el nerviosismo se hiso notar.

-ja, ja, yo- suspiro- no fue nada- Lysandro se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla

-enserio gracias- sonrió ampliamente, mientras sus ojos bicolor se humedecieron y comenzó a sollozar.

-ah- el pelinegro se frustro un poco al verlo llorar, sabia

Que todo aquello se debía al supuesto reconciliamiento de Dake y Castiel, pero para eso estaba aquí, para lograr hacer sentir mejor a Lysandro y no se iría hasta saber que le ayudo a no caer.

El gamer sujeto el rostro de Lysandro con ambas manos, y comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas, mientras el peliblanco seguía sollozando fuertemente. Esta situación estaba mal, jamás creyó que aquel joven lloraría de esa manera, realmente estaba enamorado del peli teñido ese.

Armin acerco sus labios a Lysandro y le dio un pequeño beso, el contacto fue glorioso pero efímero, solo sirvió para confirmarle que estaba enamorado de él. Armin iba a terminar el beso pero Lysandro le acerco, profundizándolo, sus lagrimas habían cesado.

La humedad de ambos labios hiso que Armin se sonrojara y cerrara sus ojos, le daba vergüenza que aquel hombre le estuviera besando, porque eran hombres y se besaban, pero se relajo un momento y dejo de pensar en aquello, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

-Armin- junto su frente con la de él, mientras recuperaba el aliento, después del largo y húmedo beso.

-¿s-si? –menciono tímidamente, mientras no podía evitar que el rubor estuviera en sus mejillas.

-gracias – le dio un pequeño beso y se despidió del alzando la mano, mientras entraba a su apartamento.

-….- Armin estaba en completo shock. No sabía si salir corriendo como loco, o simplemente caminar y pensar.

-¡yahoo! –salto mientras iba corriendo hacia su casa que no quedaba tan lejos- no puedo creerlo, debería sentirme horrible por que el estaba llorando, pero pude parar sus lagrimas- se hablo así mismo –y me beso- toco sus labios- ¡jajá! Alexy tiene que saber esto- entro a la casa abrazo a su madre que estaba sorprendida y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Alexy.

- ¡Alex! – salto a su cama.

Todo se derrumbo.

-¿Alex?- descobijo a su hermano y le pudo ver ahí sollozando. -¿Qué ocurre?- le levanto y le abrazo con fuerza prestándole su hombro para llorar. El peli azul dejo caer sus lágrimas en el hombro de su hermano, y se aferro fuertemente a él.

-es…es que... ¡agh!- le apretó con fuerza y siguió llorando. Armin le dejo desahogarse, jamás había visto llorar tanto a su hermano gemelo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que lo tuviera dé es amanera. Después de un largo rato entre lágrimas y fuertes sollozos Alexy por fin se calmo un poco.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Armin seco el resto de sus lagrimas.

- oh Armin, me, me confesé, y k…Kentin me, me dijo que no- sollozo intentando no caer en llanto nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- se trago el coraje –con qué cara puede rechazarte a ti, ¡eres hermoso!- le dio un beso en la frente.

-no bromes ya no importa –limpio su nariz con su manga- ¿y, y porque venias tan feliz?- le miro con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-tu bromeas- le miro a los ojos- tus…tus pupilentes se cayeron rio un poco- su gemelo le miro avergonzado.

-cállate, seguro se perdieron en la cama, o de camino a la casa- Alexy limpio sus mejillas y miro a Armin –alégrame un poco-

-¿cómo? ¿Te cuento un chiste?- sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes

-dime ¿por qué venias tan feliz anda?- Alexy le dedico una mirada con aquellos ojos azules, despejados, sin lagrimas pero algo enrojecidos y húmedos.

- bueno, se trata sobre lys-lysandro, creo que, bueno, supongo que termino con Castiel- dijo intentando no tocar el tema de Kentin por ahora.

-¡ah! Entonces yo supongo que debe estar mal…y -se seto bien en la cama- ¿estabas ahí? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué paso?- su voz era la de siempre pero sus sollozos repentinos y sus mejillas húmedas no dejaban en paz a Armin.

-pues le abrase cuando estaba a punto de llorar, y después lo acompañe a su casa, lloro un poco y el me beso, bueno- Alexy soltó algo que sonó como un chillido mientras se emocionaba- yo lo bese primero y luego él a mi- Armin se ruborizo

-que bien- le abrazo- me alegro mucho por ti, seguro que el acudirá a ti, tu solo tienes que corresponderle, si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo-

-Alex- le dijo Armin con ternura -¿estarás bien?- Alexy agacho la mirada

-estaré bien, intentare que nadie sospeche nada, con que tu lo sepas basta, además –respiro profundo- fue cruel pero puedo superarlo-

-ni se te ocurra hablarle de nuevo ¡eh!- exigió Armin con una mueca

-está bien, no lo hare-

-…-

Llego a su apartamento y dejo sus llaves sobre la mesa, mientras miraba todo el lugar. Esta mañana Castiel había estado en su habitación, en la noche había sido suyo en aquella cama que estaba abandonada. En ese lugar habían pasado el tiempo juntos entre risas y tristezas.

Atendiendo las pesadillas de Castiel, mientras le abrazaba y lloraba al despertar, pidiéndole que le abrazara y le hiciera el amor por que odiaba la sensación en su cuerpo de aquellas manos ajenas.

Pero.

Y ahora seria Dake el que tendría las bromas de Castiel y sus besos desesperados llenos de amor. Sería él, el que curaría sus heridas y le sanaría dejándole casi como nuevo, seria Dake el refugio de Castiel, seria Dake su pareja, su amante, su novio, su todo y Lysandro solo ese amigo en el que alguna vez encontró refugio.

No era culpa de Castiel. Después de los abusos sexuales que sufrió de parte de los profesores y de aquellos pandilleros, mas la ausencia de Dake, era obvio que necesitara del apoyo de alguien, y aunque fuese mentira a Lysandro le gusto ser su salvador, su primera opción, o algo parecido.

El victoriano se acostó en la cama, el olor a tabaco de Castiel, el perro en el baño, y su olor personal en la almohada hacían pensar a Lysandro que quizá volvería, pero se engañaba a sí mismo, quizá no sería tan malo olvidar los amargos labios de Castiel, con ese sabor fuerte a tabaco y probar algo más dulce. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la almohada que pertenecía al pelirrojo.

-Castiel, quédate a mi lado- susurro mientras el eco se desvanecía en el silencio de aquel apartamento.

* * *

**bueno que les parecio les gusto?, um ya veremos que tal se desarrollan las cosas hasta el proximo episodio y aguarden por que mi musa se me muere esta en coma XD, bueno nos vemos bye**

**¿review? plis!**


	5. Riendas sueltas

**hola hola, que les parece la continuacion ya esta aqui, y tranquilas apartir de este episodio pasaran cosas mas intensas creo XD y ahi que ver si hay algo de el espiritu de "amores extraños" :D ya sabes castiel, callejeros, lemmon pero ahora con armin òwó**

**bueno lean y despues leo sus comentarios ^w^**

* * *

**JUEGO DE AMOR**

Se sentía mal sobre manera por lo que le había ocurrido ayer a su hermano, era horrible pensar que estaba triste, pero estaría apoyándolo para todo lo que necesitara, y el primer consejo que le dio Armin a Alexy esta mañana fue "aléjate de Kentin" Alexy había afirmado desganado, pero conforme mas se aproximaban a la escuela su gemelo comenzaba a desenvolverse nuevamente.

La verdad es que sabía que no estaba bien, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, era tan amigo de todas las chicas que odiaría que al enterarse ellas tomaran cartas en el asunto y atacaran a Kentin verbalmente, no quería ser un mártir.

Armin y Alexy se separaron al entrar al colegio ya que las chicas le hablaron a Alexy y Armin se dirigió al salón, se sentó y por primera vez no encendió la consola…esperaba a cierto alumno. Sus manos temblaban, mientras se acomodaba el cabello, aunque haciendo ese tipo de cosas se sentía patético.

-Lysandro- dijo Armin en forma de saludo mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Lysandro alzo la mano y se dedico a tomar a ciento.

-¿de regreso te fue bien?- menciono Lysandro mientras se introducía en su mochila para sacar su libro.

-¡ah!, si –agacho la mirada sonrojándose más –me hiciste el día- le susurro. Lysandro volteo, sonrió al verlo e hiso una mueca que Armin no sabía describir muy bien. Escucho a Lysandro suspirar y le tomo de la mano sacándolo del salón.

Llegaron al gimnasio.

-Armin…lo siento, yo no debí besarte-

-¿te-te refieres a que no…querías?- dijo ingenuo.

-ah, es que- tartamudeo –no me parece justo besar a alguien cuando te encuentras triste- agacho la mirada- aun así agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi ayer, si no fuera por ti estaría destrozado, me salvaste- paso su mano por su cabello.

-está bien, me alegra saber que te ayude, eso era lo importante de todo esto- sonrió ampliamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Armin- Lysandro tomo su mano suavemente- podríamos intentarlo- el corazón de Armin comenzó a palpitar sintiendo que casi se escapaba de su pecho.

-¿qué?-volteo incrédulo.

-pero, necesito un tiempo, crees que podrías esperar- Armin se dio la vuelta y se lanzo contra sus brazos y este le atrapo. -¿estás bien?- rio un poco.

-puedo esperar el tiempo que necesites, estoy aquí para ayudarte- Armin le dedico una mirada tierna a Lysandro, era extraño Lysandro jamás había notado el hermoso color azul de sus ojos, el rojo de sus mejillas hacia que resaltara mas aquel tono azul cielo.

-tenemos que regresar- acaricia su mejilla.

-¡ah! Si lo siento- se aparto de él acomodando su ropa -Vamos-

-no estás molesto o triste, comprendo si deseas golpearme u odiarme-comento Lysandro de camino al salón–no me he comportado bien contigo-

-no importa, no me enojaría contigo por eso, así soy yo, así somos Alexy y yo, simplemente no podemos guardar rencor. Además, yo quería ayudarte, si necesitas algo más de mi no dudes en pedirlo- llegaron al salón y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Pero algo comenzó a rondar en la cabeza de Armin por lo último que le dijo a Lysandro, Alexy y el no pueden guardar rencor.

Alexy.

Si Armin es capaz de perdonar y ayudar, Alexy iba a…

Salió corriendo del aula y al final del pasillo pudo comprobar que Alexy hacia lo que él se imagino, hablaba con Kentin.

-Alexy- dijo mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado. Tomo su mano y le alejo de Kentin. -Es lo que él quiere, tenerte a su lado y sin compromiso- lo para frente a las taquillas – ¡oh hermanito!- le abraza.

-es, es que no…- hiso una pausa y empezó a lagrimear-…no es fácil para mí- correspondió su abrazo.

-yo se que aun te gusta pero quiero comprobarte que él te va a extrañar, y si no lo hace no vale la pena; déjalo- Armin comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor.

-está bien lo intentare. Mejor dime, ¿cómo te fue con Lysandro? –limpio sus lagrimas y saco una sonrisita típica de él.

-ah- se aparto un poco.

-¿qué pasa?-

-es que- rasco su cabeza –me dijo que no, que no malinterpretara su beso con declaración de amor o algo así, no soy bueno para contar las cosas –rio nervioso.

-¡oh Armin!- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mirada

-pero es que después de eso me detuvo y me dijo que am…-pensó un instante- lo podíamos intentar- se sonrojo.

-dijiste que si ¿verdad?-

-claro que si…espera ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-por que eres medio idiota a veces-

-oye- renegó

-pero tengo un consejo para ti-

-¿cuál?- le miro fijamente.

-nada que sea fácil vale la pena - le abrazo y se fue al aula.

-okey- sonrió un poco.

Alexy regreso al aula y él se quedo solo en el pasillo pensando un poco todo lo que paso. Escucho como se cerraba una puerta y alguien se acercaba.

-¿qué piensas?- le dijo una voz femenina, muy sensual.

-Rosalya- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-escuche de Leigh lo que ocurrió ayer con Lysandro, fuiste muy amable en sacarlo de un lugar como ese- dijo la joven de cabello largo mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿de, de qué lugar?- tartamudeo- ¿de la cafetería?-

-No. De el agujero sentimental en el que estaba cayendo, te aseguro que parece nada ahora pero Lysandro no puede evitar ser algo sentimental - Armin le miro.

-no entiendo- alzo la ceja

-eres un tonto- alzo la voz- si abandonas a Lys porque aun se siente mal por Castiel voy a hacer que te arrepientas, ya que has logrado más de lo que te imaginas. Y eso es lo que intento decirte. –Tomo aire- por desgracia aun ama a Castiel, pero estoy segura que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo olvide y vuelva a intentarlo contigo - sonrió. Armin le dedico una mirada, ella intento descifrar aquello.

-supongo- pensó un momento- entonces hare lo que dijo Alexy, seguir hasta que me sienta totalmente derrotado, si las cosas son como dices entonces Lysandro terminara amando…-hiso una pausa y pensó lo que decía- ¡wa!- se cubrió la boca después de soltar un chillido que provoco que se enrojeciera su cara.

-¿qué pasa?- rio satisfecha la chica.

-pues, estaba a punto de escucharme como un...-agacho la mirada y se estremeció.

-¿como un gay enamorado? –se burlo ella.

-calla- menciono enojado

-ja, ja, ja -jalo su mejilla- eres tan adorable-

-déjame- suspira- lo intentare ahora déjame –iba a ponerse en marcha pero freno. –Me gustaría que intentaras algo ya que puedes lograr muchas cosas-

-que alago, ¿de qué se trata?- la curiosidad había invadido las facciones de su rostro.

-Alexy-volteo a verla- ya sea que hagas sentir a Kentin la falta que le hace, o que ayudes a Alexy a superar ese desamor, detesto verlo así de mal- cerro los puños.

-ah, bueno hare lo que sea mejor para Alexy- sonrió gentilmente.

-gracias- comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al aula.

-disculpa- dijo alguien que se atoro con él mientras intentaban entrar a la puerta.

-Dake- le miro mientras abría sus ojos azules por la sorpresa. Creía recordar que Dake estaba enfermo eso significa que se había recuperado.

-pasa tu primero- le dijo el rubio mientras retrocedía.

-gracias- sonrió y paso al salón a tomar haciendo.

Extrañamente creyó haber visto que Lysandro veía con recelo la escena, quizá se trataba de que Dake había vuelto. Poco después entro Castiel al salón y llamo a Lysandro, supongo que el joven victoriano sabía exactamente de lo que iban a hablar.

Armin era ahora quien miraba la escena con recelo, le gustaría evitar esa parte en la vida de Lysandro, pero si quería que terminara con Castiel debería dejarlo solo por esta vez. Después de un tiempo fuera del salón el primero en volver fue Lysandro, y Castiel llego mucho después, casi al concluir las clases.

Al concluir las clases Lysandro tomo sus cosas y salió apresurado del salón, al parecer estaba molesto o triste, Castiel iba a alcanzarle pero el surfista que ahora era su novio le detuvo.

-déjalo ir Castiel- dijo Dake.

-pero…-tartamudeo el pelirrojo.

-lo vas a empeorar necesita pensar- le sujeto la mano.

-¡tsk!- chasqueo la lengua el pelirrojo.

Era una situación bastante delicada quizá incluso Armin debería mantenerse lejos,

La mente de Lysandro no estaba para apapachos inesperados justo ahora, Armin además necesitaba pensar en los concejos de Rosalya y Alexy, y por supuesto por sus propios pensamientos. No estaba seguro de que fuera a pasar con el tiempo, pero lo que pasara mejoraría esta situación.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, y tranquilas empezara lo bueno, :D ya saben lemmon, y no se si quieran algo de callejeros (quienes leyeron amores extraños entenderan) bueno nos vemos :DDD**

**¿review? plis plis**


	6. Hagámoslo

**Bueno debo disculparme, y sutedes deben perdonarme, si me tarde fue por hacer la escena del lemmon, solo para ustedes asi que espero que la disfruten. Es tierno bueno almenos para mi, y ahí que ver que dejan en los comentarios para mi.**

**Bien lean.**

* * *

**JUEGO DE AMOR**

Un mes desde aquellos amores extraños en el instituto Sweet Amoris, al parecer las cosas con respecto a las relaciones habían mejorado más de lo esperado, Lysandro había comenzado a salir con Armin en una amistad algo intima, pero aun no se habían vuelto una pareja oficial. Era verdad que a una persona como Lysandro le desesperaban las relaciones informales, pero Armin había cambiado ciertas cosas en la forma de pensar de Lysandro.

Con relación a Castiel y Dake, no había sufrido ningún cambio, en la escuela eran como amigos, pero nadie quería saber que ocurría fuera de clases, Nathaniel y Viktor eran un enigma nadie sabía si eran pareja o no, al parecer solo amigos. Y Alexy se había alejado completamente de Kentin, sintiéndose mejor, gracias a Rosalya.

Para Armin eso era mejor, pero ahora sus problemas estaban por comenzar.

-Te invito a mi casa- Le dijo el de ojos celestes a Lysandro, en hora de almuerzo.

-¿A tu casa?- Le miro sorprendido.

-¿No?, ya me has invitado a tu apartamento, me parece correcto invitarte a mi casa. ¡Anda será divertido!- Armin se recargo sobre la banca y le dedico una mirada que suplicaba su respuesta afirmativa.

-Si me miras con esos ojos, ¿Planeas que diga que no?- Le menciono en un tono de absurdez.

-Je, je, planeo que digas que si, uso todas mis cartas- Se recargo sobre la silla.

-Bien, esperemos a la hora de salida- Lysandro le guiño el ojo.

-…-

-¡Ahhh!- Armin soltó una queja – hace mucho calor, agradezco que mi casa no quede lejos – Se quito la bufanda morada que su hermano le enredaba en el cuello todas las mañanas.

-¿Tienes calor?-

-¿Ah…?- pensó un momento.

-Mira haya hay un caballero que vende helado ¿Quieres?- Sonrió mientras buscaba su cartera.

-¿Eh?- El pelinegro se puso nervioso al ver los actos de su acompañante –Tengo mi propio dinero-

-¡Ja!- Se burlo y camino hacia el heladero- Dos helados por favor- Sujeto el dinero en ambas manos dándole a entender que el invitaba.

-De vainilla- Susurra Armin mientras se enojaba levemente.

-Gracias, uno de vainilla y otro de fresa- El hombre preparo los helados y se los entrego recibiendo el dinero.

-Gracias- Dijo Armin con recelo mientras saboreaba el helado lentamente.

-No tienes que agradecerlo-

-¡Armin!- le grito su hermano mientras corría hacia el –Hoy es día de compras familiares –miro a Lysandro- Y… ¿Lo invitaste?- Le miro ingenuo.

-Si –Miro hacia otro lado despreocupado.

-Pero hoy vamos a comprar todos- Hiso una mueca triste –Pero, supongo que si viene por primera vez no hay que ser groseros- Pensó mejor.

-Sí, no sabía que era hoy, se me olvido- se excuso.

-Perdonen si soy inoportuno, yo tampoco sabía- Lysandro se disculpo también.

-No, discúlpame a mí, se que Armin es olvidadizo debí recordarle, pero salió volando en la mañana- Se escucho el ruido de un motor en una casa próxima- Ya me tengo que ir, esos son mis padres, pórtate bien Armin y no te quedes hasta tarde jugando videojuegos- Le regaño

-Si mamá Alexy-

-Y aprovecha- sonrió y corrió al auto.

-¿Qué?- Se quejo, mientras se sonrojaba. Lysandro miro al cielo y sonrió disimuladamente.

-Vamos sigamos- Lysandro le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Entraron la casa y se encontraba en silencio, un silencio que anunciaba que hacía poco que la casa estaba sola. Armin dejo sus cosas en la entrada y Lysandro le imito ya que no sabía los hábitos de su casa. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Armin y Alexy.

-¿Gustas palomitas?-Le ofreció Armin mientras se asomaba por la puerta esperando su respuesta para bajar y hacer las dichosas palomitas.

-Si gracias- El de ojos bicolor le dedico una sonrisa, se escucho a Armin bajar. Lysandro se dedico a admirar el resto de su cuarto-"En verdad es un friki"-Alzo la ceja extrañado de toda su colección de videojuegos y consolas.

-Aquí esta- Se escucho la voz de Armin subiendo a toda prisa, se sentó en los cojines que se encontraban frente a una televisión de plasma y vertió las palomitas sobre un tazón.

-Dime, sabias que Alexy iba a sacarlos de compras hoy ¿verdad?-Armin le miro, lo había descubierto.

-Bueno es que, no quería salir con él y además quería pasar un rato bueno contigo- sonrió con culpa mientras arreglaba sus consolas para encender alguna.

-Ya veo, pero ¿sabes a que me recuerda esto?- sonrió mientras veía como conectaba la consola emocionado.

-¿Qué?- Se dejo caer sobre el cojín frente a la tele.

-La primera vez que me hiciste una trampa como esta- Le acuso con la mirada.

-¡Ups! Pero quedamos a mano- Tomo el control- Dime ¿Cual juego quieres jugar?, Tengo muchos videojuegos y me gustaría saber qué tipo de juegos te gustan, porque…-Lysandro limito la distancia entre ambos labios y los unió depositando un beso húmedo en sus labios.

Armin intento analizarlo. Otra vez Lysandro sobre sus labios; no quiso perder la oportunidad y se incorporo rápidamente a corresponder aquel dulce beso. Coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Lysandro sintiendo la suavidad de estas, dejándose llevar por ese momento de silencio en la casa en el que solo se podía apreciar el sonido que evocaban sus besos.

-Armin…- Lysandro termino el beso, se lamio los labios y le miro a los ojos- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- los ojos aperlados de Armin se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras el leve sonrojo que había provocado el beso se expandía hacia toda la cara al escuchar esa declaración.

-¿Qué? ¿No, Novios? –Tomo aire, intentando no ser tan obvio pero, la emoción se escapo en un bufido alegre que escapo de su boca – ¡SI!- Grito mientras se lanzaba los brazos de Lysandro alegremente y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente.

Lysandro le sujeto por la cintura con sorpresa mientras caían al piso, sentía como el más pequeño le humedecía los labios y la boca. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar sentir el de Armin, tan delgado y pequeño. Su cintura era tan suave, podía ver y apreciar su cuello. El calor aumentaba en su cuerpo, era como si los besos y contactos de aquel joven le encendieran.

Su entrepierna comenzaba a doler.

-A, Armin- Le dijo con voz entre cortada intentando no mostrar su "molestia".

-Lo, lo siento- Intento levantarse pero unas manos en su cintura se lo impedían, la cabeza de Lysandro se recargo sobre su cuello y olfateo sutilmente el aroma de Armin.

-Me gustas- Le susurro con sus labios pegados a su cuello. El joven de pelo negro sintió como su cuello se estremeció.

-Lysandro- susurro como un gemido, paso a morder sus labios al notar la posición y la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Armin, te, te deseo- Beso su cuello suavemente mientras el que se encontraba enzima suyo comenzaba a estremecerse. -Desde ya hace mucho que te deseaba pero, por fin reuní el valor de decírtelo- Se aferro a él y mordió su cuello suavemente.

-¡umh!- Fue un quejido sordo el que se escapo de la boca de Armin, mientras disfrutaba la situación. Aunque le parecía extraño, el jamás había tenido un encuentro sexual, ni siquiera con una mujer, mucho menos con un hombre pero, ahora hablaban su cuerpo y sus necesidades.

Lysandro deslizo su mano por debajo de la camisa de Armin, llegado a su suave pecho. Las caricias de Lysandro le hacían estremecer y eso se manifestaba en su cuerpo, sus pezones se erizaron al sentir los dedos de él otro sobre ellos.

El ambiente de la habitación era tan silencioso y erótico, con los roces que se proporcionaban mutuamente, el erotismo de la situación los llevo a desnudarse poco a poco. El contacto húmedo de sus labios comenzó a ser más apasionado, los chasquidos de sus besos prendían sus sentidos. La pasión los llevo a la cama del joven de cabello negro mientras el victoriano comenzaba a masajear el miembro del contrario.

-¡ah!- un gemido descarado salió de la boca de Armin, definitivamente aquello era mejor que tocarse solo, y no pensó que se sentiría tan bien, Lysandro se rio un poco de su reacción pero, poco después recordó que Armin no había tenido encuentros sexuales antes.

-Armin- La voz de Lysandro se escuchaba un poco cansada por los besos. Masajeaba más rápidamente el miembro de el otro –dime ¿eres virgen?- aquella pregunta inicio el nerviosismo en su compañero. Ahora que Armin recordaba en verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-Sí, si lo soy- tartamudeo intentando no gemir fuerte –pero estoy dispuesto…- Abrazo a Lysandro y sujeto su pelo mientras besaba su cuello -…a entregarme completamente a ti- Tiro gentilmente del cabello de blanco del otro y se rindió dejándose caer a la cama, a merced del mayor.

-Entonces no tendrás vuelta atrás- Le dio un pequeño beso- Por qué no dejare que te marches de mi lado- El de cabellos blancos se inclino sobre la cama y acomodo a Armin para que esto fuera cómodo para él, abrió sus piernas y le acerco a su miembro.

Lysandro sitio una emoción recorriéndole toda la espalda y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos. Sujeto con fuerza la cintura de Armin y le acerco introduciéndose en el poco a poco, Armin comenzó a gemir mientras se cubría la boca, no quería ser tan obvio, le dolía mucho, pero no quería incomodar a Lysandro.

-¿estás bien?- menciono el de ojos bicolor. Seguía introduciendo su miembro en el interior del otro, empujándolo más y más al fondo de su amante. El cual solo sollozaba y gemía aferrándose a su boca y se retorcía un poco.

-Lo estaré-

Lysandro llego al final de Armin y se agacho a susurrarle.

-Me encantas- Empezó el movimiento. Lysandro movía a un excitado Armin. Sus ojos se veían hermosos, ese azul celeste resaltaba con el rubor de sus mejillas, y los sonidos de su voz solo motivaban más el movimiento.

En efecto la escena era hermosa; y más la vista que tenia Armin. El cuerpo desnudo de Lysandro, moviéndose agitado enzima del suyo mientras le hacía sentir un placer en su parte inferior. Los gemidos escapaban de su boca a cada sensación de placer que le proporcionaba su amante.

Besos, caricias, gemidos, roces, miradas sucias, sudor y todo lo que Armin jamás imagino estaba pasando. Se desconecto del mundo y una gran humedad comenzó a invadir su interior, abrazo fuertemente a Lysandro, mientras sentía que el también se corría, el liquido dentro del era tan espeso y llenaba su interior, se dejo caer después de unos segundos, respirando agitado. Sintió un peso mayor enzima suyo. Ambos recuperaban el aliento, pensando o intentando pensar.

El dolor se fue. Lysandro salió de él, para posteriormente sentarse al borde de la cama y sonreír ampliamente.

Aunque ciertamente Armin era un muchacho juguetón y muy alegre, aun guardaba mucha inocencia con respecto al sexo, alardeaba saber del tema pero, en verdad ignoraba como se realizaban los actos sexuales y Lysandro amaría ser su maestro en este arte corporal.

Pero no todo es siempre como se espera.

* * *

**Pues aquí acaba, lo se lose es triste pero con tanta gente rodeándome, hablándome y distrayéndome esta escena de lemmon fue difícil de hacer pero no os desesperéis habrá mas :D y tal ves no sea un sexo feliz muajaja! Ustes coméntenme :D**

**¿review?**


	7. Lucha

**Pues aquí esta el intro :DDD a la mala suelte de armin jamás soy feliz sin hacerlos infeliz a ellos, pero todo estará bien *0* espero.**

* * *

**JUEGO DE AMOR.**

-¡Hey! Hombre de los auriculares- Armin llego por detrás de su hermano mientras le quitaba los audífonos para llamar su atención.

-¡Wa! –grito su gemelo asustado. –Armin casi haces que necesite cambiar mi ropa interior- le miro molesto, pero decidió olvidar eso al ver como su gemelo juntaba sus palmas y se agachaba.

-por favor, quiero verme mejor para Lysandro, y aunque no me guste quiero…-hiso una pausa intentando arrepentirse, pero recordó a Lysandro y lo soltó –que me lleves a comprar ropa- Alexy abrió los ojos.

Su humano volteo hacia los lados, pensando si aquello era un sueño o era una broma. Pero al parecer no era un sueño y no era una broma. Había llegado el día en que Armin por fin le pidió a Alexy ir de compras.

-¡oh! Armin –se abalanzo contra él con un abrazo y cayeron juntos al piso.

-¡au! –exclamo Armin adolorido por el azote contra el pavimento, y comenzó a fruncir el seño.

-jamás creí que me pedirías eso, oh hermano llevo una vida esperando que me quieras acompañar- Armin comenzó a empujar a su mimoso hermano, para lograr ponerse de pie, pero era imposible, Alexy siempre fue; increíblemente, más fuerte.

-¿nos vamos?- menciono resignado mientras su hermano gemelo se quitaba de enzima

-por su puesto, vamos antes de que recapacites, aunque te perdiste de la reunión familiar, el otro día, pero me alegro de que fuera por Lysandro, y me alegra a un mas que ya sean pareja- la conversación continuo hasta llegar a el centro comercial. Armin ya le había contado a Alexy sobre el día en que los dejaron solos en casa, pero aun faltaba decirle a sus padres.

-mira esta camisa resalta el color de tus ojos, sigue siendo sencilla y cómoda, además de que es fácil de quitar- le sonríe pícaramente al decir lo último.

-¿qui…quitar fácil?- su cara se puso roja mientras unas chicas que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a reírse suavemente –cállate Alex- renegó

-sí, si- le pasa la ropa- pruébatelo, además con el cuello V resalta mas tu cuello- se mordió la lengua para mostrar a lo que se refería.

-¡ya!- cerró la cortina y comenzó a cambiarse.

-¿y que es lo que te gusta tanto de Lysandro?- menciono su hermano a través de la cortina

-¡ah!, pues-se miro al espejo- enserio esto me queda genial, creo ¿Qué te parece?- Alexy entro al probador

-perfecto, ahora responde- se cruzo de brazos

-bueno, me gusta su sonrisa –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- el sabor de sus labios, sus ojos son muy lindos, y además siempre tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decir, se ríe de las cosas que hablo sobre videojuegos, hace que me guste estar afuera, cuando habla conmigo se me olvida que estoy fuera, además de que buscar su libreta es muy divertido, adoro que sea tan distraído, además olvidadizo y tan tranquilo- se rio un poco- es perfecto, como Iori Yagami- suelta una carcajada.

-que cursi- la risita de Alexy comenzó a escucharse por toda la tienda

-¡basta!-

La visita al centro comercial termino con Armin cargando 10 bolsas de ropa, de las cuales solo 3 pertenecían a la ropa de Armin. Mientras abandonaban el centro comercial, Alexy se encontró con las chicas del instituto. Lo que significaba, que podía quedarse y dar otra vuelta o irse a casa y cargar todas las bolsas.

Quizás…

-oye Alex, no quiero quedarme, pero tampoco me llevare tus bolsas –dejo las bolsas a un lado de su hermano- me llevare las mías- Alexy le miro mientras renegaba

-¿por qué?- lloriqueo

-por que así te dan menos ganas de comprar más cosas- agrego- ahora adiós- cogió sus bolsas y comenzó su marcha.

-bueno definitivamente se le ve mejor el trasero con ese pantalón- comento Alexy y las chicas comenzaron a reír al notarlo.

-…-

Armin se encontraba sentado en el autobús mientras miraba como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, seguro si estuviera con Lysandro el diría alguna referencia poética de algo que ha escrito, y haría parecer que el clima no es tan fastidioso como Armin lo veía.

-¿um?- en la parada de autobuses podía ver a unos hombres que ya había visto fuera de la escuela un par de veces, y estaba casi seguro que eran asaltantes. Bajarse en la parada quizá no era una buena idea.

Pero por otro lado si dejaba pasar la parada tendría que caminar mucho más y se haría más tarde. Si se bajaba ahora llegaría pronto a casa, tal vez podría entrar al instituto aunque fuera sábado. El camión se detuvo y Armin dudo un poco en bajar ya que todas las miradas de esos maleantes se posaron sobre él.

-gracias- le dijo al chofer titubeando un poco. Puso ambos pies fuera del auto bus y comenzó a sentir escalofríos cuando vio como se alejaba el camión. Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente al otro lado de la calle pero, vio que el instituto estaba cerrado y definitivamente los maleantes lo estaban siguiendo, ya que cruzaron la calle cuando él lo hiso. Armin apresuro el paso mientras buscaba desesperadamente su celular. Los pasos seguían aproximándose hacia el por la parte de atrás, hasta que comenzaron a ser demasiado rápidos, y Armin decidió darse la vuelva.

-¿Quiénes son?- les dijo encarando la situación, quizá una no tan buena idea.

-será mejor que no te resistas- dijo uno que parecía el más alto, Armin estaba a punto de alegar algo cuando sintió como una gran mano tapaba su boca y sujetaba sus dos manos. Los demás se acercaban a él para arrastrarlo y llevarlo a un lugar menos transitado, aunque no había mucha gente en la calle del instituto.

Armin pataleaba intentando molestar a quien le tenía sujetado, pero no se inmutaban, el miedo comenzaba a notarse en lo desesperado de sus movimientos, y comenzaba a pensar cosas estúpidas, como que tal si lo secuestraban y llamaban a su familia, o quizá solo querían practicar su sadismo con él, y después mandarlo en una caja a su familia.

Llegaron a un barrio extraño, el cual no reconocía ni un poco, y se preguntaba por qué a él.

-aquí esta Yamao- pronuncio el más fuerte- ¿ahora qué hacemos? Lo mismo que al pelirrojo, valla que ese sujeto de vestimenta extraña tiene buenos gustos, primero Castiel y ahora este pequeño de ojos bonitos- Armin comenzó a pensar un poco pero, no demasiado, el miedo le recorría pero, si esto se trataba de una venganza a Castiel y Lysandro era obvio porque estaba en medio de todo esto.

-traerlo más cerca y de rodillas- el más grande sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Armin le lo lanzo a las rodillas de el dichoso "Yamao".

-¿qué quieren de mi? déjenme ir- gruño un poco mientras fruncía el seño, y veía aquel joven que estaba sentado sobre un escalón mas alto que el.

-mira nada mas, tienes unos lindos ojos, aunque dudo que tengas mejor sabor que Castiel- ¿mejor sabor? Se cuestiono un poco.

El más alto se acerco a él y le beso, entonces Armin comenzó a comprender en el embrollo en el que estaba metido, retrocedió rápidamente hasta que topo con una pared, definitivamente no, esto no le iba a pasar a él.

-pues no, no es tan bueno- ¿le estaban comparando con Castiel, con la ex pareja de Lysandro? Esto si le dolía, que tal si incluso Lysandro le encontraba menos atractivo, y estaba con el por algún sentimiento de familiaridad o confianza, quizá porque le ayudo, quizá solo era su base.

-Yamao no lleva aquí ni dos minutos y ya lo hicimos llorar- dijo otro de los miembros del grupo. ¿Llorar? No se había dado cuento que había comenzado a llorar.

-no llores esto te va a gustar-Yamao chasqueo los dedos. El más fuerte sujeto a Armin y lo abrazo por detrás para poder desnudarlo por enfrente. Si bien actuar como un valiente en esta situación era estúpido quizá era la única opción. Armin se armo de valor y dio un codazo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando las costillas del contrario, logrado así que le soltara. Comenzó a correr sin darse cuenta realmente a donde corría pero antes de cruzar por ese umbral que parecía una puerta, un fuerte brazo le detuvo por el estomago, logrando que callera al piso.

-muchachito listo, pero no lograras escapar- el jefe coloco su pie sobre el pecho de Armin, el cual estaba aturdido y adolorido. Ahora si había comenzado a llorar conscientemente, eran mayor en número y tenía miedo.

* * *

**Yo se que esperan el siguiente cap pero compréndanme XD inventar violaciones no es fácil, espero les gute, y me esforzare en el siguiente cap, es que no me convenció el lemmon XDD tendre que trabajar en eso :D quien estaría bueno que lo rescatara? Lysandro, viktor, Kentin, Alexy, XDD les dejo dirigir esa parte díganme elijan sabiamente XDD. Y quieren que la violación sea explisita o rapida?**


	8. Busqueda

**Hola hola, perdón por la espera, mi musa anda ausente y le hago como puedo pára escribir esto y traerlkes algo original ^^, espero les guste muajaja :333, y bueno lei sus reviews espero les guste.**

* * *

**JUEGO DE AMOR**

El lugar era húmedo y las largas paredes de concreto apenas dejaban ver el cielo, pero por más que viera el cielo no podría escapar de la realidad, de lo que estaba pasando en el suelo.

Uno de los sujetos se sentó sobre su pecho y le acerco su miembro expuesto a su boca. Armin se negó volteando el rostro. Él le sujeto fuertemente la mandíbula y le obligo a abrirla para así introducirse en su boca. Eso era lo más desagradable había hecho en su vida, y esto ni siquiera lo había hecho con Lysandro.

Sintió como otras manos ajenas y desconocidas comenzaban a desnudarlo, apenas había logrado desnudarse a Lysandro, ahora frente a un montón de gente que no conocía. La sensación de algo húmedo y caliente sobre su miembro apareció, e igualmente noto que alguien lo había introducido en su boca. La sensación de asco evoluciono mas mientras envestían su boca con el mimbro de aquel hombre.

Uno de los sujetos introdujo un par de dedos en la entrada de Armin. El joven de pelo negro cerró los ojos fuertemente e intento no concentrarse en todo el toqueteo en su cuerpo. Los actos duraron un rato hasta que ambos se apartaron del, y el más fuerte se acerco para sujetarlo fuertemente de los brazos. Yamao se acerco a Armin y abrió sus piernas colocándolas una a cada lado de su cintura.

-ahora sentirás cosas inigualables pequeño estúpido- Armin frunció el seño mientras sus manos estaban inmóviles.

El jefe se introdujo ferozmente en su interior. La sensación de dolor en su entrada era horrible, y la boca de Armin soltó un gran gemido de dolor ante la sensación en su interior. Un líquido comenzó a salir de su entrepierna, era la segunda vez que tenía relaciones sexuales, así que comenzaba a sangrar un poco por la escasa práctica.

-basta, déjame- las lagrimas chorreaban por sus ojos, mientras sollozaba. Quien lo penetraba le miro a los ojos.

-valla eres todo un niño inocente, esos ojos hermosos me piden que no me detenga - sujeto con fuerza la cintura de Armin y comenzó a envestirlo con mucha más fuerzas, sin considerar el daño que le hacía.

Los gemidos de Armin se volvían quejidos de dolor entre sollozos, mientras pensaba que Lysandro jamás volvería a quererlo después de esto. Por que Castiel era diferente a él, por que Castiel era más delicioso, porque simplemente Castiel era mejor.

Comenzó a ceder ante las agresiones ajenas, dos de los maleantes se abalanzaron descaradamente a su pecho. Su alma se ausento de su cuerpo un momento, todo ese dolor, maltrato, toqueteo y los pensamientos, parecía que esto jamás iba a parar.

-¡mírame! a la cara, estoy a punto de llenarte pequeño- sujeto con fuerza el rostro de Armin, obligando a que lo viera al rostro, sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lagrimas, los abusadores se acercaron a la cara y torso de Armin.

El rostro y el resto de su cuerpo se llenaban de aquel líquido blanco que salía de todos, pero el que más dolía era el de su interior. Perdió la cuenta, de las mordidas.

En un parpadeo, estaba solo en el suelo, había escuchado como se marchaban riéndose. Las bolsas con ropa estaban regadas por todo el piso, se quedo desnudo en el suelo, llorando, abrazando sus rodillas.

Paso unos minutos antes de poder escuchar una voz, a lo lejos que gritaba su nombre, pero quizá alucinaba. Además no reconocía bien la voz, no era Alex de eso estaba seguro, quizá era Lysandro, escucho unos zapatos caminando hacia él, y logro divisar unas botas

-Armin- escucho una voz, que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Escucho como esa persona guardaba toda su ropa y lo recogía para poder ponerle una camisa enzima.

-te llevare a casa- la voz era gruesa, pero nerviosa. ¿Nathaniel?

-no quiero – abrazo con fuerza la camisa blanca que traía la otra persona, mientras temblaba un poco.

-bien, iremos a mi casa-

Armin perdió la conciencia.

-…-

La suavidad de unas sabanas sobre sus mejillas, todo aquello parecía un mal sueño, pero el dolor en su entre pierna negaba esa opción. Miro alrededor y no reconoció el cuarto. No era el cuarto de Lysandro, y definitivamente no era su casa. Sintió una gota caer de su cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba recién bañado.

-ya despertaste- escucho una voz en el marco de la puerta, se giro rápidamente asustado por no saber quien le hablaba y donde estaba pero, se relajo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Kentin, me asustaste- comenzó a respirar agitadamente y Kentin se apresuro a ayudarlo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado, pero Armin retrocedió un poco.

-quiero –comenzó a lagrimear- hablar con Lysandro- las lagrimas se desbordaban por las mejillas.

-será mejor que te calmes primero- Kentin se volvió a acercar abrazándolo. Armin se aferro a la camisa blanca de Kentin y comenzó a llorar, soltando fuertes sollozos. Sin importar el eco que hacía en la casa o en la habitación. El militar solo se limito a abrazarlo posesivamente intento reconfortarlo, pero no parecía haber diferencia.

-Ya estas a salvo, no te dejare solo –el más grande soltó algo que parecía un chasquido, y con coraje miro hacia la ventana, ¿quien podría hacerle esto a alguien como Armin?, a un chico que no le hace daño a nadie, que lo peor que podía hacer era despistar a sus amigos y pareja por videojuegos, alguien que era tan inocente y que no había tenido relaciones sexuales.

Cesaron los sollozos. Kentin limpio las lagrimas del rostro ajeno. Armin se le quedo viendo apenado.

-lamento que hayas tenido que verme así, y tener que bañarme, sé que no eres no eres homosexual, debió ser desagradable- Kentin le miro enternecido, al ver como se aparto de él e intentaba levantarse.

Unos brazos grandes rodearon la cintura de Armin jalándolo de nuevo a la cama, los labios de Kentin depositaron un pequeño beso en los labios de Armin y los ojos del peli negro se abrieron como platos, quedando en blanco, no entendía nada.

-¡Ho Armin!- dijo enternecido mientras le arrastraba de nuevo a la cama- descansa-

-¡hey! –

-¿qué?- Kentin se había puesto de pie y se había encaminado a la cocina.

-quédate –grito Armin sin pensar, la verdad no le había incomodado el beso, justo ahora no podía pensar, lo que quería era compañía, si se quedaba solo las imágenes volvían a su mente. Necesitaba a Lysandro, pero quizá era mejor que nadie se enterara de esto.

-está bien- el militar volvió a la cama y Armin apresuradamente le abrazo por el torso asustado.

-…-

Lysandro había estado intentando comunicarse con Armin, pero al parecer tenía el celular apagado, es por eso que se encontraba ahí, frente a la casa de Armin.

-¿Lysandro?- menciono la madre de Armin preocupada- ¿has visto a Armin?- le pegunto angustiada.

-no, disculpe venia a preguntas exactamente eso mismo- la mujer abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar

-Lysandro, ¿no viene contigo Armin?- pregunto Alexy preocupado, Lysandro se limito a negar.

-he intentado comunicarme y no he obtenido respuesta, por eso vine- miro los rostros de la familia preocupada. -¿Alguien sabe algo?-

-no, yo, fuimos al centro comercial, a comprar ropa…-todos se quedaron atónitos viendo a Alexy- ¡es verdad! El me lo pidió- alzo sus labios haciendo un puchero- bueno entonces, cuando concluimos las compras, me encontré con unas compañeras y Armin decidió irse solo, se llevo sus bolsas, y yo no sé a donde fue, el dijo que volvería a casa.- Lysandro se quedo pensando un poco.

-¿donde es la parada de autobuses que toma Armin?- interrogo abiertamente.

-frente a la escuela- contesto Alexy

Lysandro pensó un momento.

-¿frente a la escuela?- pregunto quedándose en shock- Castiel. Con permiso, Alexy ven conmigo- Lysandro salió de la casa y se fue en dirección al instituto.

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Alexy que le siguió desde la casa.

-hace un tiempo unos callejeros abusaron sexualmente de Castiel y los he visto por el instituto, casualmente siempre me ven como si yo les robara algo, siempre que me ven, Armin va a mi lado…-gurdo silencio intentando que Alexy dedujera el resto.

-¿estás diciendo que fueron por Armin?- Lysandro freno frente a l instituto, se inclino a recoger algo que estaba en el sueño. – King of figthers- menciono en voz alta.

-Armin estuvo aquí- dijo Alexy.

-sí, y creo que se a donde se lo llevaron- se dirigió al callejón donde encontró a Castiel aquella vez.

-¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Alexy a Lysandro.

-pues no sé, esa bolsa de ahí, ¿es del centro comercial?- apunto Lysandro.

-si- dijo Alexy –pero, ¿donde esta Armin?-

Lysandro observo el suelo y reconoció el residuo blanco y húmedo del suelo. Suspiro y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras apretaba fuertemente al puño. Si esos vándalos se atrevieron a usar a alguien tan débil como Armin para sus asquerosos actos, Lysandro se encargaría de que lo pagaran.

Alexy miro con intriga a Lysandro y él le devolvió la mirada, el problema era...

¿Dónde estaba Armin?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y tranquilas (para las que leyeron "amores extraños") no le hira tan mal como a Castiel ^w^, pero vendrá el drama :3 y eso esta mejor no?**

**¿Review? Plis!**

**Chao chao**


End file.
